1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document disposal apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, technologies for performing document management of confidential documents and the like have been investigated.
However, in a conventional system, if destruction processing is emergency-stopped during destruction of one sheet of a document, that is, before the one sheet of the document has been completely destroyed, and a region at which the document ID was applied has already been destroyed, management as to whether or not the document should be completely destroyed may not be possible.